New Wings
by starwarskid999
Summary: An OC deals with their new wings.
1. Chapter 1

**The cold marble of the linoleum floor lay flat against my cheek. Warm tears streaked down my face, leaving my eyes dark and lifeless. I cringed as my the bloody stubs on my back burst even further through my flesh. **

'**It'll be over soon. It's only pain. I can handle this,' I told myself over and over, to keep myself from suffering anymore than I could have. My hands gripped the sides of my stomach as hard as they could, mainly for the sake of having another source of pain to take away from the intense burning and aching of my back. The gushing blood sliding down the middle of my back wasn't as apparent as I would have imagined it to be. My vision was beginning to become blurry. I struggled with all my strength to keep them open, not even blinking for a second. This wasn't going to be the end of me. I didn't want to die today, not yet. So many things in life I hadn't yet accomplished and still wanted to. Fresh tears streamed past my eyes and hit the cool floor beneath me. Defeat then overcame my exhausted body as I was enclosed in darkness.**


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light hit my now opening eyes. Lifting an arm to shield my lazy eyes as they adjusted to the amount of light, I tried to remember what had happened. I wasn't in my dorm room. I was in a completely white, lab type room. As confusion started to hit me, I sat up and examined my surroundings with more detail. The bed I was lying on was a cold, hard, metal table, with only a pillow to prop my head on. Another table was to the right of me, with materials that I would only imagine a surgeon to use. A sink and long counter top was placed against the opposite wall from me. The room didn't hold a very frightening aura, for it was extremely clean and bright. Squinting up at the ceiling, I realized that the main source of light was coming from a series of light fixtures placed flat against the pure white ceiling. A feeling of uneasiness came over me. 'What was I doing here?' Just then, a large door in front of me opened, revealing a tall man in a white coat. I gulped.

"Oh, you're awake. Please lie back down. We have some tests we need to do." He said in a monotone voice, not even bothering to look me in the eyes. About to refuse, I decided against that option, for I didn't quite know what this all was yet and that I would be making a bad decision. My head pressed against the soft fluffy pillow as I tried to relax. That didn't work out for me as well as I wished. The doctor walked over to me, prying my eyes open with his gloved hand and shining a small light into each of them. I cringed, due to his cold touch.

"How are your wings?" He asked me casually, now writing on his clipboard, still not paying any bit of attention to me. Startled, I sat up and looked at him.

"Wings?!" I exclaimed. My hand then moved to my back as I felt around for anything out of the ordinary. Just to my horror, the tips of my fingers brushed against something light and feathery. I almost threw up. "Why do I have wings?! What happened to me?!" I demanded, stressing over the fact. The doctor merely flipped a page on his clipboard.

"Do you not remember? You grew them last night. We found you in the hallway next to the library," He said to me, a touch of impatience in his voice, as if I should have known all of this right away. I swallowed and touched the tips of my fingers to them again, just to be sure I was hearing him right. Of all the things to happen to me, I had never expecting such a thing as _this_. My throat closed around any words that I might have struggled to spit out.

For as long as I remember, I had been attending a private boarding school for people without any guardians to care for them. Everyone here was an orphan, to be accurate. They taught us the normal curriculum, or what I thought was the normal curriculum, as I had never gone to any type of public schooling. Usually when someone here turned 14, they would graduate. There wasn't a graduation ceremony, though. They would just announce over the intercom the names of those who had graduated. My fourteenth birthday had been April 4th, about a months ago, so I had been expecting for someone to tell me I had graduated soon, not this.

Still completely horrified by the wings that now lay grafted into my back, I choked back some tears and looked up once again at the doctor, though he still wasn't looking back at me.

"Where am I?" I asked him, the question I had been pondering since I had woken up here. This time he glanced at me, then focused his attention onto my face, which was probably still masked with surprise.

"If you could please lay down again, I need to get these tests underway before noon," He instructed me, ignoring my question. This made me uneasy. Not wanting to cause a problem, I followed his orders and lay back down on the cold metal table. In less than a minute, a needle was perforating the skin of my arm and a tube of blue liquid slipped into my veins. There was no effect from the liquid, so I prayed for it to stay this way. All this time to doctor jotted notes down at rapid speed onto his clipboard. The frustration building up in me wanted to smack it out of his hands and demand every question that I had a right to know.


	3. Chapter 3

Needle after needle, tube after tube. It was like I had paid a visit to an acupuncturist. A bead of sweat rolled off my forehead. It had been an hour since this whole "test" had begun and I wanted it to stop. A continuous pattern had begun, he would inject a new tube into an untouched region of my arm and write down a series of notes onto his clipboard. It wasn't painful, yet extremely nerve racking. I had spent that hour more closely examining the room and thinking of reasons why I was here, having this happen to me.

One of the tools on his work table was a scalpel, one of those things I had seen people gouge peoples eyes out in movies. Another was a long, newly sharpened, glistening butchers knife. Even a assortment of different colored pills lay in neat piles on the white sheet of paper covering the metal table. All these items created a strange feeling in my stomach, almost making me sick. It also seemed that I was wearing a black cotton T-shirt and thin, baggy, fabric pants. This confused too, for I didn't own any of these articles of clothing. My long, wavy dark hair lay fanned out on the pillow underneath my head.

Another doctor then stepped into the room. He looked at me, then quickly averted his gaze to the doctor beside me.

"How are the tests going, Dr. Lane?" He asked him in a gentle, interested voice. This doctor had more of a kind looking face, with soft features. His layered, thin blond hair lay just above his shoulders, his bangs looked as if he needed to push then out of his eyes every few minutes. I didn't feel as tense while he was in the room, which was a good thing.

"Just fine, Aaron, in fact I just finished." He sounded exhausted. I almost groaned out loud. With every little thing injected into my arm, my stress level had gone up by at least 20 points. I was a mess right now. "Will you bring her to her…room for me?" I wondered why he had hesitated. The blond doctor nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, then looked into my eyes.

"Follow me." I hopped off the table and walked along side him down a well lit, hospital looking, hallway. There was a strange sound in the background. I strained my ears, trying to hear what it might be, but nothing came to my mind. I ignored. We then walked by an open door, I glanced inside.

I couldn't believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

What I saw was a giant, warehouse type room, practically pitch black. Along the walls were cages, and not very big ones either. Their purpose probably to hold dogs, not people, as they were now. Other kids from the school that I had thought had "graduated" now were being held inside these inhumane cages. They wore the same all black attire as I did and had some sort of strange mutated variation, as I did myself, being my wings. The sound I had heard was their cries.

It all came to me. I was taken here to be tested on because I was fourteen, which must be the age our mutations start to alter our appearances. I was taken here to be tortured and held in a dog cage for the rest of my life. I froze in my steps. The blond doctor took notice of my actions and looked back at me, noticing my pained face, he acknowledged me knowing what was to happen to me. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to be beaten or some other punishment for having guessed my future correctly. Instead, I felt a gentle hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up at him, curiosity in my big, blue eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I wasn't going to hurt you, either," He assured me, trying to calm me. Not quite believing him, I readied myself for any need of running away and flying out a window to escape this wretched place. If my wings would even work. "I am going to help you escape."

"What about all of them?" I demanded from him, feeling sick to my stomach as I listened to the sorrowful cries of the other kids, just like me.

"I'm going to get them out soon, too. First you," He told me, grabbing my hand and rushing me into another room. It was practically pitch black, with the exception of a small, dim lamp in the corner. He opened a large window, revealing the pitch black night sky. I gulped. We were on at least the 20 or 25th floor of this huge building, and my fear of heights was slowly coming back to me as I slowly comprehended what he was going to ask me to do. Trying to be brave, though, I prepared myself for what was to come. "You're wings are strong, and will carry you for long distances. I need you to fly as far away from this building as you possible can. It's night, so your escape won't be noticed until the morning, I assume. Fly until you physically can't, now go!" He shoved me out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

My heart jumped, along with my stomach. I stifled a scream so that my escape wouldn't go to waste as I plummeted downward. With all my strength, I pushed my wings outward until fully extended. At least 15 feet across, I was lifted high into the air with every stroke made by my dark brown wings, golden feathers lining the ends. Someone had cut slits in my shirt so that my wings could extend out of my shirt more easily. I silently thanked whoever that was, and flew off into the dark, as far from the building as I could.

I had been flying for about five hours I guessed. Maybe more. My wings were starting to feel stiff and my eyes were even drooping a little. I forced them to stay open and slowly made my way across the night sky. I had no idea where I was or what time it was. All I knew was that I needed to get as far away from the building as I could. The morning was sure not to bring good fortune of my escape. I dropped in the sky a little, causing my heart to race. Okay, now I knew I had to rest. I angled the direction of my wings downward and landed on the roof of an unknown building. Large, radiator like structures lay embedded into the rough cement of the roof, letting out a warm steam. It felt soothing on my now exhausted wings, and my frozen body. Leaning against the machine, I felt my eyes slowly close.

Then nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I awoke to aching muscles and tense wings. The nights trip had really taken a toll on me, and I was longing for the comfort of my dormitory bed. The reality of my bizarre situation was yet to become a true reality, for this was all happening so fast. 'Why did this have to happen to me? I've never done anything to deserve this in my life,' I thought to myself as I propped my sore body up into a sitting position. My stomach rumbled and I thought about the options I had for finding food. None. I didn't even know where I was supposed to go. Tears started to well in my eyes, spilling over in small droplets.**

**Once I had composed myself, I sighed and took off into the sky. Still not quite used to my new wings, it took me a couple minutes until I was gently coasting through the cool, morning breeze. Sharp winds sliced my skin, creating a burning sensation on my pale skin. Hunger was now starting to make me feel weak and I was even getting dizzy. 'No, I have to keep going. It'll be worse if I stay,' I had to remind myself every so often. My motivation to fly as far away as I could was starting to plummet, for I couldn't think of a real reason why I should even bother to save my life. I had no loved ones. No family. All of my friends now were caged in dog cages, crying for freedom. I shuddered at the image that came to my mind. I was so used to having an easy, comfortable life in the school. Food was always prepared, and in decent quantities at least. The beds were warm, and even entertainment was provided. I would never be able to have such luxuries again, because of **_**them**_**. A feeling of anger toward the doctor who had probed me with all those tubes came over me and I felt like punching something. More than just something. My life had practically just been taken away from me, and all because of my cursed fourteenth birthday. I resisted my urge to just breakdown and cry, and continued my flight.**

**My wings then fell limp.**


	7. Chapter 7

My body spiraled downward, seconds before plummeting to the ground far below me. I slammed my eyes shut, my heart pounding, every joint in my body tense.

Is this really the end of me?

Blackness.


End file.
